The First Time
by Helencrazy
Summary: Just a one shot depicting how I believe Cheryl and Toni's first time could potentially be. Fluffy and sweet, but of course also rated M for the sexy bits. Or - the one where Toni isn't sure if this is really happening and Cheryl just wants her to shut up already.


**Hello reader, it is I, creator of mediocre fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this little piece, and that you find it as enjoyable to read as I did to write.**

 **If you want to keep up to date on what I've got going on, as far as writing and creating goes, follow me crazy-for-cherry on Tumblr :)**

 **Happy readings, children**

* * *

 _virginity, humility, innocence and youth._

 **The First Time, a Toni fanfiction**

Flaming red hair burns the palms of her hands, scorching her in the most tantalizing manner. She clutches fists full of the enticing, silky strands, as their mouths move in perfect sync. She can feel Cheryl's hands at the hem of her t-shirt, fingertips grazing the soft skin hidden behind the Beavis and Butthead print. Her own hands clench and unclench from their spot, buried deep in the locks she's grown so fond of. Repeatedly she grabs and pulls, before smoothing and caressing.

The springs of the worn out couch protest beneath her as Cheryl moves to sit completely on top of her, straddling her lap with those delectable long legs of hers. The move sounds an alarm in Toni's head, alerting her to the fact that this will be over soon. She moves her hands carefully, smoothing down the crumbled fabric of Cheryl's shirt as she strokes down her back and places her palms against her bare thighs.

It's a common exchange of actions - they'll be devouring each other, hands touching and squeezing, until Cheryl moves on top and gains the control. From her perch upon Toni's lap she has the power to cut off her actions. It is a power move. One that tells Toni that she is done for now, that they won't be going any further right now. Toni's okay with it, of course she is. However, she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel an all-consuming need to discover more, to see, feel, taste.

She waits for the inevitable breakaway. Waits for Cheryl to place nimble hands upon her shoulders and hold her back, just out of reach of her lips. But it never comes. Instead, the redhead makes a move to grab Toni's hand and place it back in her hair. A surprised smile snakes it way onto her chapped lips, as her left hand resumes its previous task of pulling and releasing. In a gesture of courage she slides her right hand into the back pocket of her girlfriend's tiny shorts, massaging ample flesh.

Her mind briefly drifts to Sweet Pea, his broad shoulders and the way his smirk filled his whole face as he begged for Toni to just "get with" Cheryl already, so he would be rid of seeing that wistful look on her face.

 _The Whyte Wyrm was packed with Serpents, congratulating each other on their recent "victory," over the Ghoulies. Bottles banged against bottles, overfilled glasses spilled golden drops of courage upon the already sticky floor, and the crowd was ablaze with pride and satisfaction. In the midst of it all, surrounding the broken-down pool table, Toni stood with Sweet Pea and Fangs. Sweet Pea was trying, and failing, to hit the cue ball. Every time he placed it upon the table it would start rolling towards the end of the green polstering, and he loudly cursed whatever idiot had decided to make two of the legs shorter than the other two._

" _That was you," Fangs deadpanned, "remember? You got so angry that I beat you, that you sawed down the legs to make the game easier for you."_

" _That definitely never happened," the tall boy grunted in response, "tell him Toni."_

" _Mhm, sure Pea."_

 _The guys took one look at her, Fangs about to protest, until he saw the absentminded look on her face. He locked eyes with Sweet Pea who simply shot him a sly smile as they followed her line of sight._

 _In had entered Cheryl._

 _The redhead was looking around the room, quite obviously trying to find her girlfriend and her friends. She still looked slightly uncomfortable at the Wyrm, although she tried to hide it behind bravado and clothes that required a confidence few possessed. Her lip was pressed between her teeth, and she kept even the rowdiest of the older Serpents at least at a foot's distance. As her eyes locked on Toni, she smiled softly, a tiny smile reserved only for her girl. Sweet Pea found it disgusting._

" _Earth to Toni," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "quit eye-fucking her, she's coming this way."_

 _Toni snapped out of her stupor, smacking him on the chest and hissing at him to shut his mouth. As Cheryl reached them she plastered on a strained smile, her eyes burning Sweet Pea's entire figure as she sent him a silent warning. He raised his hands in defense and stepped back to the pool table, where he spoke quietly with Fangs._

" _Do I want to know what that was about?" Cheryl raised her eyebrow and grabbed onto the lapels of Toni's leather jacket._

" _Definitely not," a pink braid swung from side to side as she shook her head, "hi beautiful."_

 _The taller girl moved to kiss her cheek, when Toni turned her head just slightly, successfully earning a kiss on the corner of her mouth instead._

" _Brat," Cheryl rolled her eyes before motioning her head to the back of the bar, "I'm going to head to the little girl's room, but when I come back I want to hear all about the Ghoulie ass you've been kicking."_

" _Deal."_

 _With that, Cheryl strutted away. Toni's eyes travelled the length of her legs, admiring the way her skirt flowed elegantly across the back of her thighs. Then to the tiny piece of skin showing between the hem of the skirt and the girl's crop top. Even at a distance she could see her powerful muscles ripple beneath her pale skin._

" _Would you just bang her already?" Sweet Pea groaned, Fangs nodding in agreement behind him and letting out a soft "amen."_

" _Excuse me, what?" she spun on the heel of her boots, crossing her arms across her chest. Even though she was tiny compared to the boys, she knew just how to intimidate them._

" _Quit it, short stuff," Fangs chuckled, "you're not as intimidating when you've just been eyeing up your girl. Makes you all mushy looking."_

" _I am not mushy," she huffed._

" _No, you're just horny," Sweet Pea obviously wasn't willing to drop the subject just yet, "and we need you to get it done with your lady so we can be done with this whole longing-stare thing you've got going."_

" _We're taking it slow," her eyes fell to the ground, catching on Fang's yellow laces._

" _Why?" Sweet Pea said, "it's not like she's a virgin or something."_

Toni felt Cheryl's hands move beneath her shirt fully, drawing subtle patterns on her sides, pulling her out of her reverie. Why was she thinking of the guys while making out with this gorgeous girl anyway?

Then the hands moved to her ribs, just below her bra, and all thoughts of anything were abandoned. Sure, they'd done this before, but it was an incredibly rare occurrence, and Cheryl had never initiated with such insistence before. Who was she to complain though?

Encouraged by her actions, Toni allowed her hands to travel beneath Cheryl's shirt, scraping her back with a combination of gentle fingertips and rough nails. She knew they were bound to be dirty, she wasn't prone to staying clean for long, yet couldn't find it in herself to care too much.

Cheryl's back arched in response, moving her heaving chest towards Toni's face as their lips parted. Both panting, their breaths matched along with their wide grins.

"You've got lipstick all over your face," her words were accompanied by the swift stroke of a thumb across Toni's lip.

Leaning in for a peck, she winked; "let me give it back to you then."

Her trademark eye roll came nearly by instinct by now. Toni took pride in her ability to aggravate her girlfriend, knowing she used the move to hide any potential embarrassment or blush.

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," she wiggled her eyebrows and pecked her lips once more.

"An idiot, nonetheless," Cheryl said.

"You wound me," Toni leaned in closer, their noses barely brushing, "I think you should kiss it better."

Yet another eye roll followed, before Cheryl complied to her request and crashed their lips together. Her hands resumed their roaming, and Toni's breath caught in her throat as she passed her hands over her breasts. She felt the redhead smirk into their kiss, their teeth clashing together as she grasped her breasts completely. Toni, not one to be dominated or outdone, growled in challenge and unhooked Cheryl's bra with one-handed flourish. Then she the other girl was leaning her head on her shoulder and laughing heartily. Toni's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Did you just _growl_?" Cheryl spoke through deep chuckles.

"No…" it was Toni's turn to blush, but she was thankful that her already flushed face hid it well.

"Yes, you definitely did," Cheryl persisted, before shrugging and looking at Toni with a crooked smile, "it was kind of cute though."

"I am not cute," Toni frowned, "I am a goddess. I'm mighty and powerful, the intimidator of enemies, the wooer of both genders. My skills are uncomparable and my sexual prowess knows no limits. I am -"

Her rant was cut short as Cheryl placed her open mouth upon hers. Her tongue swiped at her lips, as the girl removed her own bra completely. She held it with just one finger, dropping it to the floor with flair. Then she leaned in and kissed her way from Toni's rounded chin to her ear.

" _Show me_ ," she whispered.

Had Toni not been turned on before, she was now, without a shadow of a doubt. She felt crimson red lips nibble and lick from her ear to her neck. God. This was a good day. All arguments forgotten for now, her fingers travelled to Cheryl's front, quickly finding their way to her taut breasts. Cupping one, she rolled the nipple of the other between her fingertips and revelled in the feeling of a soft moan against her neck. She leaned forwards as she felt Cheryl's hands travel to her back, allowing her to unclasp her bra. With choppy movements she removed it fully. As opposed to Cheryl she threw it unceremoniously across the room, where it caught on the antenna of her uncle's ancient TV. Toni smiled, and judging by the break in kisses placed upon her neck, Cheryl had noticed the contrast between the two's actions as well.

Toni took advantage of the faint moment of release, and claimed Cheryl's mouth with her own. Eagerly, tongues and teeth clashed together in a battle for dominance. As Toni bit down on Cheryl's bottom lip and immediately soothed it with her tongue, the girl seemed to give in and allow her to take complete control. She resigned herself to massage Toni's breasts instead, a development Toni definitely didn't fight. She hummed in enjoyment, urging Cheryl on.

She looked at the expanse of her exposed neck, pale, untarnished skin begging to be marked. Practically launching forward, she went straight for the girl's pulse point. She sucked roughly, scraping her teeth across the tender surface. Her hands moved to the edge of Cheryl's shirt, and she tugged tentatively. Breaking away from the nape of her neck she looked at Cheryl with a silent question in her eyes. The redhead worried her lip for a mere second, before nodding scarcely. Seeing the uncertainty in Cheryl's eyes, Toni kissed her tenderly before leaning back slightly.

"You sure baby?" she asked.

Another nod followed.

"Tell me you're sure, please."

"I'm sure, Toni," Cheryl straightened her back and looked at her with conviction, "I want this."

Satisfied, Toni made quick work of Cheryl's shirt. She grinned as she folded it to the best of her ability and placed it on the coffee table. Then she looked at her now half-naked girlfriend and gaped openly.

"God, Cheryl, you're so beautiful," her voice was barely more than a whisper.

A profound blush spread across her perfect cheeks, and she tucked her chin down, looking anywhere but at Toni.

As she sat there in the rays of sun that made their way through the blinds she looked absolutely breathtaking. She seemed to tuck the light beneath her shoulder blades, making her seem more alive than ever. With sure movements, Toni dragged her nails delicately up and down her arms, then across the back of her hands. Following the trail to her hips and onto her toned stomach she lifted her one hand to turn Cheryl's head toward her. The girl was still looking down, not meeting her eyes. Toni pecked her forehead, then both cheeks, her nose, her eyebrows, her chin, showering her with affection. Meanwhile, the hand not holding her head in place traced delicate patterns upon her collarbones. She bumped their foreheads together.

"Cheryl," she breathed, "look at me."

Tentatively, the other girl obliged. Her eyes were unsure, deep pools of brown that seemed to go on forever.

"You're gorgeous," Toni grinned, "much like the rest of you, positively sensational."

At the reference to their first real moment together, a smile tugged at the corners of Cheryl's lips. Then she looked Toni over with a determined gaze.

"You too," she demanded.

Toni was more than happy to oblige, tugging her t-shirt over her head and letting it suffer the same destiny as her bra. Cheryl's response was a sweet smile, one that spoke volumes. With a single finger she traced the skin of Toni's shoulder. She passed over the small, circular burn marks on her left shoulder with a frown.

"What's this from?" her voice seemed infinitely small.

"It's, uhm, cigarette burns," sheepish, Toni rubbed the back of her neck, "when I was younger it was sort of a test of toughness, seeing who could endure the most. Sweet Pea has them too."

"That sounds insane," Cheryl didn't exactly look pleased, "what about this?"

Toni looked down, looking at the rather long, thin scar that ran from the side of her stomach to just below her ribs. It wasn't something she thought about often, as scars were common with the Serpents. Everyone had them, in some form or shape.

"Motorcycle crash," she shrugged. That one had been a pain to recover from.

"Remind me to never get back on that deathtrap with you."

"I haven't crashed since," Toni chuckled, "not in a way that counts anyways."

Cheryl bit her lip and looked over Toni once more. This time her eyes settled on her chest though, and Toni could swear she saw eyes glaze over just the tiniest bit. Then Cheryl's hands were on her once more, caressing every inch of her torso.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," she spoke, "it would be a shame to ruin such an exceptional piece of art."

Toni grinned widely, and raised her brows as high as they could possibly go, "art huh?"

A nod was all she got in response. Toni squeezed Cheryl close to her body, letting their upper bodies melt together. She bathed in the feel of bare skin against bare skin. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the heady scent of her girlfriend as she kissed her shoulder.

"Don't worry princess, I'm not going anywhere."

It was as if the mood switched then. The entire atmosphere of the room went from overflowing with teenage hormones and rushed touches, to one of impalpable serenity. The way their eyes met once more sent a shiver through Toni, and the content smile that stretched across Cheryl's unmared face was enough to turn her into a puddle. Hands that before worked with an undoubtable purpose now trailed unseeingly upon any and all bare skin available. This time, when their lips met, it wasn't rushed or rough or demanding. Yet it was passionate and breathtaking in its own right.

Cheryl appeared to have made up her mind about something that she was yet to vocalize. Toni had a faint hope of what it might be, however it was not her place to bring it up. So for now she would accede to merely touch and be touched. The faint flutter of eyelashes skimmed upon her cheek as they slowly but surely let their hands roam across the wilderness of the other's body. Much like cutting through the thick of a forest, only to find civilization on the other side, they discovered what made the other sigh, giggle, moan or frown. For one, Toni quickly observed the way Cheryl's entire spine turned rigid when she passed the tips of her fingers over her shoulder blades. Or how her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she caught her breast in the warmth of her hand with just enough force. Or how she'd try to stifle a laugh when her ribs were grazed even just the tiniest bit.

In turn, Toni let loose similar information about her own do's and don'ts. Par example, Cheryl had to squeeze her stomach only once to figure out that it wasn't appreciated. Or how when she ground her hips into Toni's, the shorter girl's hands would tighten their hold upon her body, regardless of their immediate position. Or just exactly what that spot beneath her earlobe could be used for.

It was torture. Sweet, unyielding torture.

"Toni?" supple lips brushed against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Yeah?" Toni responded breathlessly, frantically continuing the assault of her hands upon the wide stretches of milky white skin towering above her.

"Take me to bed."

Her hands stilled. With all the likeliness of her looking like a gaping fish in mind, she removed herself from Cheryl's immediate vicinity, hands frozen upon the bare skin directly above her shorts. She raised her eyes to Cheryl's. Those stolen specks of sunlight, sparkling from the inside out with clarity and devotion. The way her lashes fanned madly onto her plump cheeks made her heart jump in a vain attempt to flutter in tune.

"Really?"

"Really." a tender kiss sealed her proposition.

 _It had been months earlier, that Cheryl had first told her she had never been with anyone, "like that."_

 _They'd been lounging in Toni's trailer, Toni furiously punching at the buttons of playstation controller as she aimed for the nearest hooker on screen. Meanwhile, Cheryl's feet were propped up on her lap effortlessly. The redhead was fixated upon the task of filing her nails. Occasionally, Toni would catch her rolling her eyes at some of her more graphic outbursts._

 _Yet after a few minutes of radio-silence she looked to her girlfriend expectantly. Cheryl was staring at her. Full on staring, as if she'd grown an extra limb quite suddenly. Then she blushed furiously, looking back downwards onto her nails. Toni was just about to ask what was going on, when Cheryl spoke._

" _You know you're the first person I've ever dated, right?"_

" _Yeah," Toni smiled, pausing the game completely, "and more than likely the only person you'll ever date."_

" _Sure," the eye roll was back, "but that isn't what I wanted to talk about."_

" _Then what's on your mind, sugar?" she knew exactly how much Cheryl despised that particular pet name, and made sure to use it as frequently as possible._

" _Well… that also means that I've never," Cheryl tucked a hand beneath her chin, "slept with anyone."_

 _Toni's brows rose as she took in her words. She placed the controller on the coffee table and turned to face Cheryl, tucking her bare feet beneath her. She knew Cheryl had definitely kissed others before her, yet it had never crossed her mind that she could've slept with any of them. Her sexual status, so to speak, had honestly never been something she'd wondered about._

" _Okay?" she wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was heading._

" _But I want to," Cheryl was quick to clarify, "with you."_

" _If that's your attempt at wooing me you're doing a pretty awful job, babe."_

" _I'm just saying," she shrugged, "that at some point in our relationship I see us consummating our feelings for one another."_

" _Oh geez, can't wait for the consummating," Toni laughed and leaned in to grab Cheryl's hand in hers, wrapping her fingers around the nail file, "except I can wait, cause I bet that body's worth any amount of anticipation."_

 _Her brows wiggled suggestively and Cheryl smiled fully._

" _As long as you don't treat me as the women in that game of yours," she nodded towards the screen and turned her nose up._

" _What? The hookers?" Toni's cheeks nearly split at the shit eating grin on her face, "I think that's why they made this game. Get paid, get laid, shoot the prostitutes so you won't have to pay."_

" _Charming, Antoinette."_

" _Just for you, Marjorie."_

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. While their relationship had certainly progressed over the course of the few past months, the whole sex thing had remained static. They never went any further than what Cheryl was comfortable with. Toni was willing to wait, she had meant that as she said it. She knew Cheryl had some serious trust issues. Giving yourself away in such an intimate manner for the first time, was definitely a big deal.

"Come on," Cheryl stood, reaching her hand out for Toni to pull herself up by. She proceeded to drag her towards the bedroom, but paused as Toni started jumping uncontrollably on one leg as she desperately fought to remove her socks.

"That's sexy," she quipped.

"I'd rather you see this than you see me wearing socks in the middle of blowing your mind," Toni bit back, squeezing Cheryl's behind with a smirk.

"Cheeky."

"Times two," Toni's eyes travelled to Cheryl's ass once more, and her obvious staring earned her a rough slap on the shoulder.

"Don't make me change my mind," she warned.

Toni feigned offense, covering her mouth in shock before lowering her hand to mouth; "you wouldn't."

Perfectly plucked brows rose in challenge, a silent dare to try her. Toni sighed dramatically, and placed her hand on the small of Cheryl's back. She guided her through to her bedroom, sparing one look back at the living room where Beavis was grinning at her from his spot on top of the TV. She cringed internally at the sight of used clothes and crumbled sheets within her bedroom. Turning her back to the bed, Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni's neck, a move that would most definitely look odd should anyone be watching. The height difference was jarring. However, that was the absolute last thing on Toni's mind as she captured her girlfriend's lips between her own.

She moved them forward until the back of Cheryl's knees hit the edge of the mattress. Then she lowered her gently, climbing on top of her in the process. The redhead hummed into her mouth as Toni moved her leg in between her thighs. That was new. In this case, change had never tasted sweeter.

They spent a few minutes like that, languidly letting their tongues roam freely, before Toni had enough and began travelling down Cheryl's neck, trailing wet kisses. She wanted to take it slow, wanted to treat Cheryl to the most tender, toe-curling love making ever, however, she was only a teenager, and the sight of Cheryl's chest rising and falling rapidly was too tempting. So she placed rushed, open-mouthed kisses upon every inch of her collarbones and neck, moving determinedly towards her target.

She spared a look upwards, looking for any sign of discomfort but finding none. Cheryl had her head thrown back, flaming locks sprawled across the stark white sheets. Her eyes were closed. As if she sensed Toni's quiet hesitance she pushed her chest forward in invitation. Without a second thought Toni latched onto her left nipple, tentatively at first. Her tongue drew tight circles around the sensitive bud, and a guttural moan left Cheryl's parted lips. The sound send shockwaves through Toni, and she thought it might just be the most erotic melody to ever grace her ears.

Agile hands threaded in her hair, pulling pink hair and scratching at her scalp. Toni drew away slightly and drew a cold breath upon the taut nipple, before engulfing it with her warm mouth. With a final flick of her tongue she moved to Cheryl's other breast, giving it the same treatment. Then she felt strong forearms tug at her, dragging her back to Cheryl's lips. The redhead flipped them over, perching herself upon Toni's bare stomach. The heat of her center was discernible through those enticing black shorts.

Cheryl dragged a wet trail from Toni's mouth to her breasts, but paused as she gazed down at Toni. The pink-haired girl cupped her face with both hands and smiled reassuringly.

"You're so amazing," she said, "and you make me feel wonderful."

She pulled her down for a kiss, which Cheryl cut short by slithering down her body and massaging her breasts.

"I like these," she announced, and Toni laughed heartily.

"I'm glad you do," she bit her lip and winked, "they're the only pair I have."

Cheryl giggled against her sternum and placed gentle kisses against her tan skin as her laughter faded out. She looked almost shy as she took one nipple into her mouth, experimenting with movements and pressure. Toni hummed in satisfaction, holding on to Cheryl's neck as she pulled her impossibly closer.

When Cheryl came up for air, Toni rolled them over once more and smiled smugly. She kissed away the provoked expression on her girlfriend's features. She was sure that little pout would have disappeared on its own anyway, as she moved down Cheryl's body. She placed tiny kisses down her chest and arms. Butterfly kisses were littered liberally, and she nuzzled every crook and cranny visible. The skin beneath her fingers burned pleasantly. She inhaled the intoxicating smell of black pepper and something so undeniably human that it pierced through Cheryl's well-kept facade and revealed the Cheryl that wasn't carefully pieced together for appearance's sake. Her Cheryl.

The lower she went, the stronger the scent grew, until it was overwhelming her every sense. She could nearly taste it on her tongue. She drew short breaths against the skin just above Cheryl's shorts. She nipped at the delicate skins, revelling in the marks she could see forming on her woman already. Cheryl lifted her hips to meet her mouth. She wasn't silent, yet Toni could tell she was holding back. Failing to let go completely.

With fumbling hands she attempted to unbutton Cheryl's pants. She came up short, and Cheryl took matters into her own hands and got it done.

"Jittery, are we?" her teasing words were betrayed by the way she looked to the ceiling as she spoke. Her mouth twitched irregularly. She pushed the shorts down the length of her thighs, before letting Toni do the rest. Toni did so carefully, freeing one leg and then the other. Beneath her lithe hands she felt Cheryl's entire being falter as the girl drew in a sharp breath.

Toni looked up at her girlfriend, paying attentive to every look twitch of a muscle as she raised one of her legs to rest upon her shoulder. She scattered subtle kisses from her ankle to her knee, never breaking eye contact. She regarded Cheryl's slightly parted lips. Her narrowing eyes.

Her upper body came to rest on the bed, as she laid between powerful thighs, muscles tightened and ready to pounce. Kissed her just above the knee. Moving slowly, purposefully, scooting along the bed as she neared Cheryl's center. She nuzzled her nose in the crook between her thigh and the fabric of her lacey red underwear.

"You okay?" a light kiss to the spot.

"I think so," her voice was shaky, weighed down by nerves and uncertainty.

"You don't have to be nervous," Toni smiled softly, "it's just me."

"There's no such thing as _just you_ ," Cheryl mumbled, throwing her hand across her eyes.

"Sure there is," Toni bit down on the skin below her lips, laughing as Cheryl yelped and fixed her with an angry stare, "little old idiot me, just worshipping little spectacular you."

"And you say I'm bad at wooing."

"You woo me everyday, Cheryl Bombshell," she chuckled, "now let me woo you for once."

"Okay," Cheryl exhaled, "I'm ready."

Toni placed her hand on the outside of Cheryl's thigh, as she used her right hand to draw light circles on top of her underwear. She was warm and dripping beneath her touch.

"That you are," she mumbled.

She grabbed at the edge of Cheryl's underwear, quickly peering up to see Cheryl nod in confirmation. She urged herself to slow down, to abstain from ripping the garment apart in one quick move. If there was one thing she was certain of at that very moment, it was that Cheryl would most definitely not appreciate a move like that. So she inched it down her legs, before returning to her previous spot. She feasted her eyes on the flesh revealed to her, breathing shallow.

She dared a minuscule kiss just above her clit, hearing Cheryl hiss in response. Utilizing both hands to keep her hips still, she squeezed and blew a breath of hot air.

"Beautiful," she kissed her once more, "magnificent. Absolutely gorgeous."

She continued, strings of delicate affections escaping her lips, punctuated with supple kisses.

Slowly, Cheryl's muscles relaxed, and Toni increased the force with which she was exploring her folds. She let her tongue emerge to play, and licked her all over with small strokes. Delight washed over Toni as she heard soft moans and gasps spill past ruby red lips. She could swear she heard her own name once or twice.

As Cheryl began to twitch beneath her hands, she lowered her right hand to the redhead's center. She gathered the wetness there upon her fingers, and let them caress her folds carefully, letting her get used to the sensation. Then she slipped one finger past her entrance, wet heat seizing her. Cheryl's hips bucked against her mouth and hand, and Toni struggled to keep her constrained. She wrapped her legs around Toni's waist, pulling her in. While Toni relished in the rising volume of Cheryl's cries, she set out to make her feel even better. So she fought her instincts and forced herself to slow down her movement. Her tongue lapped at her clit, and her hand moved at a pace that was painstakingly slow.

She hummed contently, sending vibrations rushing through Cheryl's body; "you're amazing."

Cheryl's hand went to her shoulders, nails scratching aimlessly, incoherent patterns and shapes appearing in red lines. Toni groaned, increasing the pressure of her insisting mouth. She licked and nibbled and tugged, as she pushed in a second finger. Cheryl was tight around her fingers, and she stilled the movement of her hand as the other girl adjusted. When Cheryl resumed the movement of her hips, she rose to meet her rhythm.

It wasn't long before Toni felt Cheryl's core begin to tighten around her fingers. She admired the way the powerful muscles rippled beneath the skin of her stomach. She looked up to find Cheryl looking directly at her. Her nails dug into Toni's back painfully, as she was holding on for dear life. Toni moved as if on autopilot as she focused on pleasure swimming in Cheryl's eyes. Every breath out from the girl was a gasp, sending shivers down to her toes.

She curled her fingers inside Cheryl, who in turn let out a breathy moan. Toni heard her swear in a whisper, and felt her shoulders burn beneath her grip. She had to be near to drawing blood.

With a final drawn out moan, Cheryl clenched around her hand, the trashing of her hips subsiding to a tremor. Toni thrusted a few more times, languidly drawing out the pleasure. Cheryl shuddered beneath her, and the grip of her legs around her waist went slack. Toni placed a light kiss to her center before pulling away.

She took advantage of Cheryl's disoriented state to wipe her mouth and hand on the duvet that was so carelessly thrown beside them. She then extracted herself from between Cheryl legs and moved to lay next to her.

Cheryl's eyes were drilled into the ceiling as her breathing evened out. Toni turned to her side and rested her head on her hand as she looked down upon her. Her eyes were glazed over, her mouth agape and her cheeks aflame. Toni grabbed her hand tentatively, the one that had dropped weakly to the covers between them.

When heavy-lidded eyes finally met hers, she smiled. Her thumb stroked across Cheryl's knuckles.

"How are you, princess?" she asked.

Cheryl's eyelids fluttered rapidly, as a smile tucked at her lips.

"Never better," she replied honestly.

Toni squeezed her hand between them, before leaning in to kiss her. It was gentle and loving, not a trace of urgency present. Cheryl cupped her cheek with trembling fingers. Toni giggled into the kiss, feeling a surge of happiness warming her entire body. Cheryl laughed too, resting their foreheads together. With her free hand, Toni reached blindly for the blanket she knew was behind her. Her fingers wrapped around the heavy fabric, and she pulled it forward to cover them both. Cheryl adjusted her legs, helping her fit it over them. With a tug of her hand, Toni rolled onto her back, dragging Cheryl with her. The redhead sighed in content, and buried herself in Toni's side, head resting comfortably atop her chest. Toni wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and placed her lips to her forehead.

"Thank you," Cheryl spoke quietly.

"What on earth are you thanking me for?" Toni wondered.

"For being so gentle with me. Showing me you care," she felt the words spill across her chest as a warm breeze.

"Of course I care," she kissed her slightly sweaty forehead once more, "I don't know if you noticed, but I kind of like you."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, I most definitely like you," Toni grinned, laughter rumbling beneath Cheryl's cheek, "it's hard not to, what with you always around."

"Shush, imp," Cheryl slapped her shoulder lightly, "you love it really."

"That I do," she admitted, "and I also love the Gods for blessing me with your banging, Blossom body."

She lifted her arm in a thumbs up, gesturing towards the ceiling. Cheryl dragged her arm back down, throwing it to her side.

"Shut up," she whined.

"Do you want to go talk to the guys at the Whyrm instead?" Toni quipped, ghosting her fingers across the expanse of Cheryl's ribs.

"Dear lord, no," Cheryl looked positively horrified, "I'd rather stay here for the rest of my life, withering away to nothing."

"We can do other things aside from wither," Toni wiggled her eyebrows, "I think I have Uno somewhere in here."

Cheryl turned her face into her shoulder and let out a dramatic sigh, body going completely lax as she groaned in frustration.

"You're so annoying."

Toni tightened her grip on the redhead, humming happily.

"I know."


End file.
